The fuse load-break switches can be mounted on busbars for different current phases of a multi-phase power supply system. The busbars generally extend horizontally and the fuse load-break switches are mounted transversely or vertically on the busbars. Within the housing of the fuse load-break switch, a fuse contact pair for receiving a fuse insert is provided for each current phase to be disconnected. After being mounted on the busbars, the fuses or fuse inserts are thus arranged in a row substantially mutually perpendicular.
In conventional fuse load-break switches, a drawback is that a thermal power loss brought about by the fuse inserts or fuses flows upwards within the housing of the fuse load-break switch, in such a way that a heat build-up can form in the upper region within the housing and can heat up the fuse inserts located in this region to an unacceptable degree. Further, the heat build-up in the upper region of the housing of the fuse load-break switch can lead to the fuse inserts located there ageing as a result of the increased temperatures, meaning that the possibility of uncontrolled triggering of the relevant fuse inserts cannot be excluded.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a fuse load-break switch for low-voltage high-power fuses in which a heat build-up within the housing is reliably prevented.